A Chained Heart!
by Dreamer Sleeper
Summary: 'hey you love me right don't you karkat so kill him, kill him for me hehe' its Demonstuck I suck at summary's so yeah any way you will just have to read and that.
1. Quick Authors Note

**DS: Hello all Dreamer Sleeper here just to tell you a bit about the fic that I am uploading right now.**

**CG: THEN HURRY THE FUCK UP HUMAN AND GET TO THE FUCKING FIC AFTER ALL NO ONE WISHES TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING RANT!**

**DS: ... Karkat ...**

**CG: WHAT IS IT THAT YOU FUCKING WANT WOMAN!**

**DS: ... fuck you just fuck you Karkat and shut the hell up before I lock you in the cupboard with Eridan again... And I will do it so don't think i'm joking!  
**

**CG: ... I'LL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW..**

**DS: Thank you now as I was saying. The fic that I am currently writing is a Demonstuck. **

**Demons:**

**Karkat Vantas**

**Gamzee Makara**

**Vriska Serket**

**kanaya Maryam**

**Dave Strider**

**Jade Harely**

**Jake English**

**Caliborn**

**Angles:**

**John Egbert**

**Rose Lalonde**

**Equius Zahhak**

**Terezi Pyrope**

**Tavros Nitram**

**Calliope**

**Humans:**

**Roxy Lalonde**

**Aradia Megido**

**Sollux Captor**

**Eridan Ampora**

**Feferi Peixes**

**Jane Croocker**

**Nepeta Leijon**

**CG: OH MY GOG DID YOU HAVE TO PUT ERIDAN IN THIS STORY AS WELL AS FUCKING DAVE!**

**DS: ... Karkat. Shut up and sit down now ...**

**CG: ...OKAY...**

**DS: well any way part 0 of the story is just around the bend so go one and go, go, go read it people and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 0

_**Chapter 0: Just Bitter.**_

_**Warning: slight Sadstuck, Demonstuck. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line of this story!**_

* * *

_I live in a world of horrid darkness and twisted cruelty_

_A world where I must sit back and watch all those around me suffer and cry out in pain._

_A place where I must Remain for all the rest of my sad, miserable, worthless days till I die._

_I live in this place because I have to, I live here because of my family's law. I live here for I am the Heir to the throne of my father's kingdom in hell._

_I am the child prince of hell and I am Karkat Vantas the Demon that will never tell his true felling to the mortal he has watched over sins it no he was born._

_I... Will never get to tell him how much I love his smile, his laugh, his hair, his eyes and his teeth. I will never get to tell him any of these this for today I watched as the boy I loved die just after he was shoot by a man trying to robe a bank._

_I-I will never get to tell the boy of my feelings of love for him for today his soul will for ever be in the light of heaven and out of my dark, sinful reach._

_I became angry and violent that day to the point others would shake and tremble every time I entered a room. My father found him self very happy with the way that I had become._

_It was not long after that I became the new king for my father had gotten sick and died. I could not even find it in myself to cry for him on that day for it would seem that my heart had shut all emotions except from anger out of it._

_A month after I became king some of the most powerful demons began sending me there daughters and son hoping that I would take one of them as my mate. I would send them back not long after they came._

_Out of the many the came only one would return time and time again, but he did not come to get me to mate with him no he came because he was the same as I. He was also someone who loved a mortal that was taken from him the by heaven and it's god._

_The other demon was older than me by a year making him 17 while I was 16. The male was the only one I ever let see the real me before my mortals death._

_Shortly after that I had made the other Demon my own personal bodyguard because of the attempts on my life. The frets to my life slowly decreased for my bodyguard had soon made a name for him self. He was soon give the title by many of the lower level demons that feared him. That title was the High Subjugglator Gamzee Makara._

...To Be Continued...

* * *

**As I said before It might be really crappy but any way pleases feel free to guess who kk is/was flushed for hehe. **

**P.s Please don't hate me for making it sound like kk is a jackass ;A;.**


End file.
